Fall Into Me
by Pennie
Summary: Cody finally meets the mother of Randy's 3 year old daughter, who he spends a lot of time with. Allison Levesque re-enters the WWE world after a 4 year absence. Will her feeling for Cody be able to survive both Rnady and her brother. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Fall Into Me

Summary: Allison Levesque reappears on the scene as her brother's PA after a four year absence. Cody knows she's the ultimate forbidden fruit, but he can't help but to try anyway. Will he be able to prove he's more than Randy's henchman.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone your familiar with. All my calls to the WWE have gone unanswered. I don't make any money from this.

Chapter 1

I was very excited as I entered the backstage area. It had been just over four years since I had been here for more than the occasional show. I sort of missed this place in a weird way. I knew it was crazy, but I loved being here.

I lost my job recently, and my brother Paul (who I swear is more of a father than a brother most of the time) offered me a job as his personal assistant. I knew that it was something he felt like he had to do. Not the job I desired, but it pays bills.

"Ali, what's up?" Jay asked giving me a hug that swept me off my feet. Jay and I have been friends since I was 17 and started traveling with Paul.

"Jay, put me down," I demanded.

"Paul's running late. Steph was having issues with the kids. He asked me to keep track of you," Jay said.

"I'm 24 not four," I reminded him. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Paul wasn't sure if Cassie was with you," Jay said.

"Cassie is either with Bob and Elaine or Sam. Whichever Randy left her with. It's his week," I said. I actually liked Elaine and Bob, it was Sam that I was unsure of. I wasn't sure I liked her taking care of my active 3 year old with a newborn.

All of the sudden I heard a squeal. I instantly knew who it was. "Mama," a small voice said very loudly.

"Cassidy Nicole Orton, come back here," a male voice trialed behind. I almost felt bad for whoever it was that was supposed to be keeping her contained.

"Cody, I found Mama," Cassie announced excitedly.

"Baby girl, you need to go with Cody," Jay said intercepting the girl who had launched herself at me.

All of the sudden Randy came around the corner. Let me tell you that was awkward. We avoid being around each other any more than needed. Especially when Cassie was in the room.

"Uncle Jay, put me down," Cassie squealed. "I wanna give Mama a hug."

"Cassidy Nicole, you cannot run off like that," Cody scolded. I could tell that he did a lot for her by the tone of his voice. Randy looked irritated. I seemed to get that look from him a lot. I didn't try to irritate him, but I always managed to. I actually did the best I could to get along with him.

"Cody, take her back to the locker room," Randy harshly directed. Cody did as directed even though he looked like he wanted to rebel. "What the hell Allison? Are you looking for a reason to call CPS again?

"Randy, that wasn't me that was her teacher. I had nothing to do with it," I said. "Maybe if Sam could control her better you wouldn't have to worry about it."

"You haven't seen her with Sam. She's a terror," Randy protested. "Now why the hell are you here?

"I'm Paul's new PA. I have a job. Oh I forgot Sam isn't going to like me being here," I told him.

"Sam knows we're over," Randy said.

"Really cause I heard once a cheater always a cheater," I shot back.

"If I were you I'd watch out. Things are pretty crazy around here," Randy said.

"Are you threatening to involve me in your little games with Paul? Cause if you are I'd watch your back I'm also the mother of you child," I said.

"Ali, I don't threaten things. I make things happen. You happen to be the mother of my child it was bound to happen. You happen to be the mother of my child. It was bound to happen sometime," Randy said. "You wouldn't let anything happen to Cassidy."

"Neither would Paul, but that wouldn't stop him from playing head games with you. You of all people know how well he plays games," I pointed out.

I saw Cody again coming down the hall. I also saw Randy open his mouth with some sort of retort.

"Randy you need to cut the girl some slack. It isn't health for Cassie to know you act this way toward her," Cody said before Randy could speak.

"Shut it Rhodes, where is the little monster?" Randy said.

"She convinced Ted to play with her. She's still in the locker room," Cody said.

"She doesn't see us argue and fight," Randy said.

"But she knows you do it. She asked me to try to make you be nice to each other."

Okay as a mom that struck a nerve. When I had to be around Randy I did everything I could to be civil to him. I only wished that it would have struck more of a nerve with Randy.

"Rhodes, you don't' know anything about my and Ali's relationship," Rand y said. "Don't presume to know what's best for my child."

"Randy for once stop being an asshole and for once try to put your daughter's needs above your own," Ali said. "She needs us to be civil."

------------------------------------

I know it's another new story, hopefully this muse won't disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone your familiar with. I do own Allison and Cassidy.

Fall Into Me

Chapter 2

_**Cassidy's view~**_

I hoped Cody could convince Mama and Daddy to be nice, or at least not fight. If they could do that I would do anything, even be nicer to Sam.

I know Mama tried to be nice to Daddy when I was around, but I know they fight as soon as I leave.

I love Daddy, but I wished that Daddy spent more time with me. I was always with Nana or Papa or Sam. When I do get to go with Daddy he spends more time doing "work things" that with me. I spend more time with Cody and Ted than Daddy.

I played nicely with Ted whil I waited for Daddy or Cody to come back.

I had to leave the area after what Cody said. I told Randy that I would talk to him later, but he didn't seem very interested. I had to find a way to stop letting him push my buttons for the sake of my daughter.

Cassidy was my main concern. Everything I did was for her. I wondered if that was why my love life was so lacking. I hadn't dated anyone more than a few times since Randy.

Paul found me and asked what was making me so frustrated.

"Randall Keith Orton threatened me and your niece this afternoon," I told him. "Don't hurt him. Cassie wants us to be nicer to each other."

"Good luck with that one," Paul said. "I'll let this one slide, but if he runs his mouth again I make no promises."

"All right you have a phone interview in a few minutes and you have a segment to tape in about an hour," I told him. "Your info for the next hotel and stuff is in your locker room."

Paul looked surprised that I had it so together. "It's my job to make sure you have it together," I said. "I did take this job because it was the only one available, but not to get a hand out."

When Paul went to do his interview I decided to find Jay and get some food. I didn't feel like hanging out with Paul and having him hover. I needed independence like I did years ago. I know he was worried about Randy, but honestly the battle was mine to fight.

I couldn't find Jay so I decided that I would go to catering and see who I knew. Maybe I could even meet someone interesting.

I know Paul doesn't want me to get involved with someone in the business again (he wasn't thrilled with Randy). I knew it wouldn't hurt to brush up on my dating skills.

"Hey Ali-bear," I heard a familiar voice say.

"John, what's going on?" I asked.

"Same old, same old. How come you didn't tell anyone you were coming?" John asked.

"Cause I'll be around a lot for a while. I'm Paul's new PA," I said. "So why has Randy been asking his Legacy goons to keep an eye on Cassie instead of people like you and Mickie and all our other mutual friends?"

"Randy's been distancing himself from anyone he knew before Rated RKO," John said. "He gets irritated at me for just looking at Cassidy sometimes."

"How often is she here?" I asked.

"It started out just once in a while, but the last three or four months it's been once or twice a month. She likes Cody and he lets us spend time with her and stuff," John said.

"Does it look like he spends a lot of time with her?" I asked

"Not in the arena, but I don't see them much outside the arena," John said.

"Hey, Ali, I'm sorry if I crossed the line earlier; I just thought Cass needed a voice," Cody said interrupting my conversation with John.

"No, Cody, it's fine. You're just trying to look out for Cassie," I said.

"My parents went through a rough spot when I was a little older than she is," Cody said. "I remember how crappy it is listening to my parents fight."

"My parents had a bad relationship too. They both had problems being faithful like Randy," I admitted.

"So Randy burned you?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it," I said. "It still kina burns sometimes."

"Allison Grace," Paul said.

"Uh oh, sorry Cody. I gotta go," I told him. I wanted Cody to live. He might be mixed up with Randy, but he seemed like a nice guy.

"Allison, what are you doing?" Paul asked.

"I know Paul. Stay away from him," I replied.

------------------------------------------

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Fall Into Me

Chapter 3

_**Paul's view-**_

I knew Ali wasn't going to listen to me which meant I was going to have to go straight to the source. Ali was going to do whatever she wanted. She always though that she could handle everything even if she couldn't.

Cody was great with Cassie, at least compared to Randy. Granted that isn't really saying that much about him. I just don't want to see him cozying up to my sister. He wasn't nearly as bad ad Randy, but he was still a cocky, arrogant, jerk. He demanded respect without earning it first.

I made a mental note to confront him after the next meeting. It had to be out of Ali's sight because she would be livid if she found out I was meddling. I was all ready going to get yelled at by her and Stephanie.

I know my sister is a big girl, but I was one of the most stable things in her life. Our parents didn't give a damn about her. I couldn't be sure which one of my parents had her from which affair. I was at boarding school all ready by that point.

-------------------

I knew Paul was going to yell at Cody about talking to me. As far as Paul was concerned I wasn't supposed to have any sort of social life. I did want a social life, and honesetly needed one.

I honestly wasn't particularly interested in Cody. He is attractive, but he's one of my ex-fiancée's lackeys. That would be a little awkward given the circumstances.

I actually did want to be friends with Cody since it seemed like he took care of Cassie a lot. I wanted to make sure he was cool. I wanted to make sure that he was comfortable enough with me to tell me anything he thought I needed to know about Cassie.

"Cassidy, where are you?" Ted called. I didn't even want to know. She caused those boys so many problems.

"I can't believe you lost her idiot," Cody said. "I was gone for ten minutes."

I felt little hands on the back of my legs. "Mama, I hiding."

"Boys, are you looking for something?" I asked. I couldn't help but to smirk.

"Cassidy Nicole Orton, what did we talk about earlier?" Cody asked.

"Stay with someone I knowed, but I saw lots of peoples I knowed," the theree year old said. "Mama, I gotta potty."

I looked at Cody and he pointed me in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

When I went to take my potty trained daughter to the bathroom I saw she had a pull up on. "Baby girl why do you have a pull up on?" I asked.

"Sometimes I forget I have to go potty so Daddy puts a pull up on me," Cassie said.

I made a mental note to talk to Randy about this. As long as your remind her once in a while she's fine.

"She had better come back soon," Randy said.

"She had to go potty. Ali was there," Cody said. "I wasn't going to take her to the men's room if I didn't have too."

"Here you go, Cody; she's as good as new," I said.

"Thanks, Ali," Cody said.

"Cody, let's go," Randy said.

"Randy, can we talk for a second," I said. "Just you."

"I'll catch you in a minute," Cody said. I knew he was trying to force Randy to talk to me.

"What do you want?" Randy demanded. I could tell he was agitated.

"Randy, I don't want to hurt Cassie the way my parents hurt me. Us not getting along is hurting her more than anything could," I told him

"Ali, I don't like you. You were a mistake," Randy said.

"How you feel toward me doesn't matter. Right now I want our daughter to see us cooperate and be consistent," I said.

"I am consistent, and I don't have time for this," Randy said.

"You never have time for this or for Cassie. I didn't make things hard for your to get joint custody because I didn't want Cassie to see her parents fight, but that didn't work. We need to talk about this," I demanded.

"We don't always fight and so what? I do have time for Cassie when I'm not here," Randy said.

"Okay, right now my main issue is the pull ups. She's potty trained as long as you remind her once in a while," I told him. I wasn't going to get into the her being here issue right now. It was kind of like the Sam issue. It was just to huge to tackle right now. I know Sam is Randy's wife, but I just don't like her.

"She has accidents here a lot so I put her in pull ups to save laundry," Randy said.

"Really or are you just to 'busy' to remind her and listen to her. She just told me she had to go potty without any problems," I said.

"Look it's my time with her let me do things my way," Randy said. "And I could take her anytime I want. Don't give me crap about not fighting my request for joint custody," Randy said.

"Really, Randy, how could you convince a judge I'm an unfit mother? I have a job, a house, no unstable relationship or drug issues," I challenged.

"Really, I'm sure I could find something," Randy said. "I mean your related to Paul and he's the master manipulator. Also you are in-laws with the McMahon's."

"Whatever, Randy. We'll just set up a time to talk later," I said. I had to meet Paul soon anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Fall Into Me

Chapter 4

Cody's view

I was walking out of the meeting when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I knew who it was before I even turned around. I knew if I had a sister and a guy like me was talking to her I'd have issues too.

"Look, Cody, I'm telling your right now if you keep looking at Ali the way I saw today our beef right now is nothing," Paul said.

"I can look at Ali however I want; however, right now I don't want Ali. We were talking about Cassie," I told him. I might be interested in Ali at some point, but that wasn't any of Paul's business.

"Look you're a playboy. I used to be just like you the difference is I got where I was by my own talent. You are riding on the coat tails of your famous daddy. You're just another flash in the pan. You're a wanna be," Paul said walking away.

I took a few deep breaths and went back to the locker room. Cassie ran up and gave me a hug. She began jabbering about Randy actually staying with her. I remember how excited she had been earlier that day when she found out.

"Look, Cody, when it's my time you need to keep Cassie away from her," Randy ordered. I felt a massive migraine coming on and decided it was better not to point out that the her in question was Cassie's mother.

I took a few more deep breaths. This was absolutely not my day. I knew it was only a matter of time before Randy blew up about this. He was really getting on my nerves.

"I've to some work to do so keep an eye on the runt and no Ali," Randy said leaving again. Heaven forbid he take care of his own daughter.

"Well pumpkin what are we gonna do?" I asked.

Cassie began on the list of things she wanted to do. I wondered how many of them I would have to nix because of Randy's decree earlier.

"And I want to find Uncle Paul and see if he can bring Rora next time," Cassie concluded.

Ali's View

I knew Paul was going to talk to Cody. I also knew it was not going to be pretty. My brother has a hard head sometimes, most of the time. I also knew it was going to make things worse.

Cody is just like Paul was. Once he sees me as a challenge he was going to be interested enough to attempt to pursue something despite the obvious complications.

It actually kind of made me laugh to think that Paul's temper made the situation worse. He'd done things like this before. He tried to scare Randy away, and part of me wished that he had. The only good thing I got in my over 2 year relationship with Randy was Cassie.

Randy wasn't like this when we met. He was a playboy but he was kind and sweet. He focused on me. Now he only focuses on himself. He as a wife and baby that rarely see him. The only reason Cassie sees him is because Cassie doesn't do well with Sam.

I decided that before the night was over I was going to talk to him. We need to work something out for our daughter. She doesn't deserve to have to deal with our issues.

I wasn't really looking for Randy yet but it didn't take long to find him. He was plotting and doing whatever else it was he did to get things his way. It was hard for me to believe he was so manipulative.

"Randy we need to resolve our issues. Cassidy deserves two parents who put her needs before their own," I said hoping to appeal to the only common ground we had.

"Cassidy is fine. I don't like you that is never going to change," Randy said.

"Why don't you like me? You cheated on me. You broke my heart. You broke your promise. You chose Sam over me," I told him.

"You made me choose. You took my baby away from me. You left me, " Randy said. "You made me break the promises I made."

"Randy, I told you I couldn't share you. I told you even though I loved you I couldn't take only part of you. You could have kept your promises to me if you wanted to."

"Whatever, Cassidy is still fine. She doesn't know how much we fight. She just wants us to get back together," Randy said dismissively.

"Randy I don't want Cassie left with Sam alone. It isn't good for either of them. It makes Sam overly stressed and Cassidy comes back a mess," I said. This wasn't the way I wanted this conversation to go. I wanted it to be a little more friendly so maybe it would be a little more constructive.

"Allison, I'm not afraid to file for full custody if you refuse to accept what I do with Cassidy when she's under my care. I will not let you keep my daughter from me."

"I will not keep your daughter from you if you put her first and keep her safe. You're the only father she has. She needs you more than anyone else," I told him.

"Damn right she does. She's mine and you can't take her. Say the wrong thing again and all it will take is one phone call and you'll never see her again," Randy said.

I had to leave. Not only was he testing the resolve I had not to sink to his level, I wasn't about to let him have the satisfaction of knowing how much he was getting to me. I was not going to hurt him the way he hurt me. I wasn't in love with him, but I wanted him to be happy.

I took some deep breaths to calm myself down some. I went to find someone to talk to. I knew just the people I was looking for. People who won't get back at Randy to much.

I wound Mickie in catering when I was walking by. "Micks, can w e talk. I really need. Someone to vent to," I said.

"Sure let me get some food and we can go to the diva's locker room, no one was there when I left," Mickie said with a smile.

I let her get her food and the new went to the still empty locker room.

"Let me guess this is about Randy," Mickie said. She knows me to well sometimes.

"Cody told Randy and me that Cassie didn't want us to fight so much. Randy didn't seem concerned, but it hurt me. I've been trying my damnest to be civil, but he's still a complete ass," I explained briefly.

"Maybe he doesn't want to loose. To him giving in and being civil is losing," Mickie said. "Whatever the reason you are the only person you can control, and if you keep being civil one day Cassie will be old enough to know it's all on him."

"I keep telling myself that, but in the moment it's so hard. He threatened to take Cassidy away from me when I told him I didn't want her to be alone with Sam," I said.

"Al, it would take an act of God for a judge to give Randy full custody. You're a good mom," Mickie reassure.

I talked with Mickie for a while longer before going to Paul's locker room to re-center and work out while everyone else was doing tapings and meetings.

"Ali, I want you to be careful about Cody. I don't' want you to get hurt like with Randy," Paul said.

"Paul the more you make a big deal the more of a big deal it will be," I told him. Right now I'm not that interested in Cody."

Okay so I really wasn't sure how interested in Cody I really was. I wasn't going to tell Paul that though or he would flip out. He was all ready on the verge of a flip out when I told him I wasn't that interested.

"I don't want you to feel like you did after Randy," Paul said.

"Cody and I aren't dating. We probably won't ever be dating. Everything will be perfectly fine," I reassured. "If he's interested it's only because you made such a big deal about it." I sighed and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fall Into Me**

**Chapter 5**

**I got ready to go home. It was a few days after the Randy incident. I hadn't been able to talk to him since. I had been thinking about what to do about Cassie. I knew taking her on the road wasn't a good idea.**

**I sighed as I boarded the very full plane. I quickly found my seat and mentally groaned. I couldn't believe my luck. I was seated with Randy. I stashed my stuff in the overhead compartment and grabbed my Ipod. I was determined to not fight with him, especially when I saw Cassie and Cody a few rows behind us. She deserved to know Mommy and Daddy didn't have to fight.**

**Randy tried to talk to me but I kept turning the volume up. He was only trying to pick a fight. You can't fight with yourself. After about 10 minutes Randy poked me in the shoulder and asked me to move.**

**I silently moved not trusting myself to say anything. I assumed he was going to get Cody to switch seats with him. I wish I knew what made me so absolutely repulsive to him.**

**My instincts proved right. Randy asked Cody to switch seats. It didn't look like it took that much persuasion on Randy's part.**

"**Man, he must really dislike you," Cody observed.**

"**It happens when a relationship ends the way ours did," I said hoping he wouldn't ask more.**

"**I gathered that. I know Randy can be difficult," Cody said.**

**I wanted to laugh. Difficult would be an understatement. Randy can be a self centered, egotistical bastard at times.**

"**It might make it feel better if you talk about it," Cody suggested.**

"**Randy and I dated for almost two years when I found out it was pregnant with Cassie, and we got engaged. Everything was good. I didn't see any problems except Paul despising our relationship.**

"**About six months later I found out about Sam. I told Randy that I wasn't going to share him. It was going to have to be her or me. I didn't want my baby growing up in the same kind of home that I had. Randy chose Sam and broke every promise he ever made to me," I explained.**

"**Some people can't take dealing with their own choices," Cody observed.**

"**Something like that," I said before turning the conversation to him. I didn't want to deal with anything from my past right now.**

**Cody and I continued talking about random things. The plane ride when very fast. I hadn't been able to talk to an adult who didn't judge in a long time.**

**The plane ride ended and all I got was a wave from Cassie and a glare from Randy. I reminded myself to take deep breaths.**

**I cheerfully said goodbye to Cody and went to get a taxi.**

**I sighed when I walked in my door. Bills had piled up, chores needed to be done, and I had to figure out what to do with Cassie. I honestly didn't want to take her on the road more than I had to. She needed roots.**

**I set about the easiest things to do. I wrote some checks for the most pressing bills, and started chores. Chores weren't horrendous except laundry. I hate doing laundry. I always let it pile up more than I should.**

**After I finished chores and bills I figured the best thing to do was hire a nanny for Cassie. I just wasn't sure how I was going to afford a live in nanny. I wasn't going to ask Randy for more child support (he paid enough even though it wasn't as much as he could have been ordered) or ask Paul for anymore help. He all ready did so much to help support me and Cassie.**

**I was only going to be home for two days. It was going to be insane Most week I would only be gone for three or four days, but this coming week was a before a PPV week.**

**I quickly wrote out an ad for a nanny. I was going to call the paper in the morning. Hopefully this was the only week I would have to bring Cassie on the road.**

**The next day Sam dropped Cassie off and I tried to make my zen attitude extend to her also even though I didn't like her. I had to show Cassie that you don't have to fight back when others attack.**

"**Mama are we gonna see Rora tomorrow?" Cassie asked.**

"**I don't know if Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephie are going to bring Aurora and Murphy," I answered. I hoped they did. Cassie absolutely adored four year old Aurora, and could borrow their nanny for a little while.**

**Cassie and I settled down and went through our usual nightly routine. I sighed when she finally went down for the night.**

**The next week was hell. Randy gave me all sorts of crap about bringing Cassie with me. Then he got pissed when I said it was my time with her; I could do as I saw fit. He had a meltdown that rivaled any toddler.**

**Cody had actually been my saving grace. He did what he could to distract Randy and talk him down, He also hung out with Cassie when I couldn't.**

* * *

**Review please. I like reviews. Also I have the next couple chapters written or almost written so hopefully they'll be up this weekend also.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There is honestly no reason this chapter wasn't up last weekend. Hopefully I'll have Chapter 7 and maybe 8 up tomorrow.

Fall Into Me

Chapter 6

I had been Paul's PA for almost two months and things were finally settling down some. Cassie was staying with the nanny both at my house and Randy's. (Randy was thrilled; Sam was livid.)

Cody and I continued to become more friendly even without Cassie there. It was a fairly innocent friendship. Cody was sweet. He was also good at dealing with Paul, who was watching us like a hawk.

Paul was attempting to make less of a big deal about me dating. I'd even gone out with a few of the guys once or twice, but nothing serious had come of it.

"Ali, Christmas is coming up and I have a big favor to ask," Cody said. He looked really nervous. That made me a little nervous.

"What?" I asked. I was all ready a little unsure of this.

"My mom told me if I didn't bring a girl home for Christmas she'd start setting me up with her friends daughters," he explained. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for like three days."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I was fairly sure that Cody didn't find this funny. "Cody, what about Cassie? I can't be away from St. Louis on Christmas. Randy will go ballistic. There have been years I've wanted to take Cass to New England and Randy just about shit a brick," I explained.

"If I can work my magic and let little Miss Cassidy come too will you do this?" he practically begged.

"Fine," I agreed doubting that he could convince Randy.

Cody and I talked a little longer before going our separate ways. Despite Paul's belief we didn't spend all our time together.

When I left I saw Paul glaring at us around the corner. I ignored him for the time being. He had a meeting in a few minutes anyway.

Cody's view-

So Ali agreed to go with me if I could convince Randy to let Cassie go too. That was going to be no easy task. Randy had to be in charge and he had to win. I had to make it seem like this was his idea to go.

I also have to keep his suspicion off me. If Randy thought I was hooking up with Ali this was going to be a no go. I wasn't hooking up with Ali yet, but Randy would have a hard time believing that.

I thought about it longer and decided to mention it in a way that appealed to him. Keeping the peace. I know that Sam isn't fond of Cassie and never was, and Randy likes to keep her happy. If I suggest doing Christmas early so that he can have a holiday just him, Sam, and Alanna he might just go for it.

I went off with a renewed sense of purpose. I would get Randy to do this and and be one step closer to getting the girl. My mom had been more helpful than she'll ever know in that matter.

Ali's view-

I knew I should have told Cody no, but I just couldn't. I remember when my mother did the same thing to Paul when he was a little older than Cody is now. I didn't want him ot go through the horrible dates or begging friends like Paul had.

"Ali cat I heard about you going home with Rhodes. You might want to tell Paul before he finds out himself," John said. If he already knew it was hard telling who else might know. It was going to be the talk of the locker room for the next few days.

I sighed. Paul was not going to like this. I don't think he heard Cody and my conversation, but I didn't want the crap to hit the fan worse than it all ready would. Maybe Steph would be there to calm him down. She understood overbearing, overprotective brothers.

The McMahon's were like an extended family. I was actually surprised neither Vince or Shane were saying anything about Cody so far. They were usually right on top of things and didn't like me seeing anyone other than people they approved.

"Miss Ali, we need to arrange lunch I heard Shane say. Speak of the devil. "How about now, Paul'll be in his meeting for a while yet and doesn't have anything to do until the show."

I knew this wasn't a choice Shane picked his time wisely so he could tell me whatever he wanted to. Older brothers suck.

I sent a help me look to everyone I saw leaving the building. Most of them smirked but did nothing to attempt to help.

We walked to a small café a few blocks away silently. I was not happy about this. This wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting.

"So what's with you and Rhodes?" Shane asked while we were looking at the menu.

"We're friends who both happen to spend a lot of time with Cassie," I clarified slightly. I didn't want to fully clarify the growing relationship between Cody and I.

"Then why are you going home with him for Christmas?" Shane countered. Lovely the interesting part of the story was all ready out.

"I might be going home with him for Christmas. He has to convince Randy that he can spare Cassie for Christmas," I clarified not fully answering the question.

"Okay so why?" Shane asked after we ordered. He obviously wasn't going to let this drop.

"Cause his mom is going to start setting him up. Paul went through that before he met Steph and it was horrible," I told him.

Shane and I continued to talk and catch up over lunch. Shane had let things with Cody drop for now. I was thankful for that, but I knew that Vince and Paul would know everything that I just told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Fall Into Me

Chapter 7

Cody's view-

I took a deep breath and went into the Legacy locker room. Randy was all ready annoyed. I knew I had to do something soon. It was going to take time for Randy to give into this.

"Randy, you know if your stressing about the holidays you could always let Ali deal with Cassie. Sam would love it just being you, her, and Alanna at Christmas," I pointed out. I wanted him ot think of this as his idea. It would be so much easier that way.

I knew I was going to have to keep some distance between Ali and I until Randy agreed to this. Well at least as far as Randy knew. If Randy thinks I'm trying to hook up with Ali he'll do anything possible to keep it from happening. I think he liked believing he had that option open, even if Ali would never forgive him.

"Hey, Randy, if you want Ali to keep Cassie for Christmas let her know. I think she wanted to take Cassie somewhere for Christmas," I said. I was intentionally vague. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want him to know where they were going unless Ali told him.

Ali's view-

It was 10 days before Christmas and I still had so much left to do. I had gotten the Christmas tree up last time I was home, but I still had shopping left to do. I hadn't found Cassie's Santa present. I also had tons of other presents to buy. I needed presents galore. I hated the rush of the season, and this year was the worst to far.

I was making a mental list of things to buy when Paul came up to me. "What's with you going home with Rhodes?" he asked. I mentally sighed.

"Cody and I are friends. Apparently his mom is pretty demanding about him settling down. He practically begged me to come home with him so his mom wouldn't do the blind date thing. I told him he had to convince Randy to let Cassie come," I explained quickly knowing this might be the only chance I got to get a word in edgewise. I had a feeling he had been stewing on this for a while. He seemed to have a way of knowing these things.

"I figured something like that. Ali, how do you know he wasn't feeding you a load of BS?" Paul asked. He knows Cody and I are friends, and it usually doesn't take people long to figure out I would do almost anything for friends or family. I was incredibly loyal until someone was on my bad side.

"Paul, if he was interest in just hooking up he won't go through the trouble of getting Randy to let Cassie go with me," I told him. I hadn't thought of what Paul was telling me. I didn't think that Cody would do that, and despite Paul saying it I still don't. Paul was trying to get me to doubt my decision. Cody was a better man than Paul gave him credit for.

"You know some people would do almost anything for the thrill of the chase," Paul said.

"Why do you feel the need to believe the worst in Cody? He has been nothing but kind, sweet, and generous no matter what," I insisted. I wasn't even sure why I was having this conversation with him. He wasn't going to listen to a word I said.

"He is now, but once he doesn't have to chase you and prove himself to you he'll be just like Randy," Paul insisted. I knew that nothing I could say or do would ever change that he will always think every guy I might consider dating will be just like Randy.

"He isn't like Randy, and I'm not dating him so the chase isn't a factor," I said. I was all ready looking for a way out of this.

"Allison, he wants you. He will want you until he as you," Paul stated confidently.

I had to choose this moment to leave. I was absolutely not having this conversation with him right now. Even if I did attempt it, it wasn't going to make any difference. Paul is stubborn and always right.

I sat on a crate at the end of an empty hall trying to collect myself. I hated having a family that was as protective as mine. Shane, Vince, and Paul wanted to protect me even if I didn't need their protection. It' wasn't that I thought I never needed their protection; I just want to be able to protect myself sometimes. I wanted to be able to fall and land on my own two feet without the security net there.

"What's going on? You look stressed," Cody observed.

"Paul and I aren't seeing eye to eye about the possibility of going home with you," I told him.

"Think about it from his eyes for a minute. He's seen you go through hell with Randy. He doesn't want to see your heart broken like that again," Cody said.

"Cody, we're not in the type of relationship where my heart will be broken. I know there's chemistry, I feel it, but I won't let us hurry it to much. I want to know you better before I put my heart on the line like that," I told him. I didn't want him to think I didn't like him, but I wanted to guard my heart as much as possible.

"I completely understand. A lot of years ago I was engaged to my high school sweetheart. She couldn't stand by me while I pursued my dream so we parted ways," Cody said,

"Cody, your 26. A lot of years would have made you like 10," I pointed out.

"Okay, like five years ago. I just wanted you to know I understood," he said rolling his eyes.

"Since we're on the subject when was your last relationship?" I asked.

"About a year and a half ago. Casey left in the middle of the night and never came back," Cody said. "Have you had any relationships since Randy?"

"Nothing more than two or three dates. Having a baby kind of puts a damper on things," I said. "You're the first guy to be interested in me despite Cassie since Randy," I told him. I could always be honest with him, even when it was something I didn't want to say.

Cody and I talked for a little while before eh saw Ted and decided to go catch up with him for a while.

I smiled a little. Cody had set my mind at ease some. He always had a way of doing that. I wished that Paul could see some of these truly honest moments.


	8. Chapter 8

Fall Into Me

Chapter 8

**December 23, 2009**

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. Cody had by some miracle of God had gotten Randy to go along with this. I didn't question how; I just went with it. It was like 8:15 pm and we were headed to Georgia. I hated late night flights.

Cassie spent the day with Randy doing their Christmas thing, and we were waiting in the airport. So far our plane hadn't been delayed. I didn't count on it being on time. All flights were late.

Cody was carrying an incredibly sleepy Cassie around (I was amazed that she as still awake). We were also holding hands so we didn't lose each other in the mass of people. I didn't say anything, but I knew anyone who saw us would have though we were a happy family.

"All right, we've got a lay over in Nashville, but it isn't long," he said as we were boarding the plane.

"Lovely. I wonder why Nashville though," I said. Nashville was pretty much east of here, and we were going south east. Flight schedules didn't make that much sense to me.

"My dad or brother will be there to pick us up. They all ready agreed," Cody said.

**December 24 2009 12:15 am**

"Are you sure you got her?" I asked Cody while pulling Cassie's suitcase along behind me. I didn't want him to feel like he had to do any of this. Cody had Cassie and my suitcase.

He had brought all the presents last weekend. Cassie had been with Randy all week. I hoped she hadn't told him or Sam where we were going. I didn't want to deal with him for the next few days.

"Cody, over here," a tallish mad called. Cody steered us to him.

"Ali, this is Dustin, my brother. Dustin this is Ali and Cassie," I introduced.

"Here, I'll take the bags," he said getting them. We made small talk during the start of the car ride. "We're staying at my parents. My place only has one room," Cody whispered.

I wanted to smack him for not telling me sooner, but I was to tired. It wasn't very long into the car ride before I joined Cassie in the land of dreams. I hate that I always fall inot sleep in cars.

**6:30 am**

I woke up with a strong pair of arms around me. It took me a second to realize it wasn't a dream. That was one if the things I missed the most about cuddling with people. I smiled. Cody was still sleeping.

Looking around I could tell this was the room the grew up in. There were posters of movie stars and former divas. Most of them looked like they had been up close to a decade. I wondered if others thought the same way about my room where I grew up.

I saw a pile of blankets move and Cassie popped her head out. She smiled at me. I motioned for her come over. Without any prompting she began jumping on the bed. "Mama, Cody, wake up. It's Christmas," Cassie said loudly.

I heard what I though was a mumbled curse from the pillow next to me.

"Princess, tomorrow is Christmas. Today is Christmas Eve," Cody mumbled.

Cody's view-

I hated being woke up, but if I had to suppose this wasn't a bad way to be woke up. I wondered if alll kids were like this. I really wanted to lay down, snuggle closer to Ali, and sleep for another hour or two.

"Cody where's your TV remote?" Ali asked. "That should settle her down a bit," I mumbled and pointed.

I felt the bed stop bouncing and heard the sound of some kids show before I fell asleep again.

"Mama, wake Cody up. I want him to play dollies," Cassie said.

I opened my eyes slightly. It was only seven am. I groaned. 'I'm awake."

"Play with me," Cassie demanded.

"What do you want to play?" I asked. I knew I wasn't going to get any more sleep. I wondered if I was this demanding when I was a child.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I heard Ali said grabbing some stuff from her suitcase.

Ali's view-

I took a shower and collected myself before exciting the bathroom. No one was in the bedroom and I knew why. I smelled breakfast. I knew Cody and Cassie would follow the smell.

"Good morning," everyone chorused when I got downstairs.

"Guys this is Ali. Ali this is my dad Dusty, my mom Christine, Dustin, his fiancée, Jenna, and daughter Dakota," Cody introduced.

"Hi," I said smiling. My phone chose that moment to ring. I checked the caller ID. "Sorry I have to take this," I said stepping out of the room.

"Hi," I said tensely. It was Vince.

"What in the hell are you doing playing house with Rhodes?" Vince asked. I was right. He was less than happy about this turn of events.

"Vince, Cody and I are sort of dating. The w anted me to meet his family," I lied. I wasn't sure why I told him that. I tried to figure it out while he was ranting. Eventually he cooled down some and wanted to talk to Cassie.

"Cassie, Grandpa wants to talk to you," I said reentering the room.

Cassie talked animatedly to Vince for a few minutes. "You're in trouble," I whispered.

The rest of the day was fun. Christine was an extremely gracious hostess and let Cassie help her as much as possible.

I looked at Cassie in the guest room. She was sleeping , but putting her to bed had been though. She was worried that Santa wouldn't know where to find her. I explained that Santa always knew where to find all the kids that had been good. She still had trouble falling asleep.

"Okay, why am I in trouble now?" Cody asked.

"I kinda told Vince we were dating. He was questioning my decision to come, so I spoke before I thought," I said.

"So he's gonna kill me?" Cody asked.

"No, you make him money, so you have some value. He'll just make your life miserable," I said.

"Lovely, I would rather be dead," Cody said. "Lets do whatever we have to and then watch a movie."


	9. Chapter 9

Fall Into Me

Chapter 9

CHRISTMAS DAY

I was again woke by a little girl jumping on the bed. I internally groaned. I was still tired. "Cassie, it's to early. Lay down and rest with us," I suggested. I looked at Cody's alarm clock and it was only 5:30 am. Cody was still sleeping. I wished I was still sleeping.

Cassie reluctantly laid down and was asleep within a few minutes. I snuggled back up and got comfortable again before going to sleep.

"Mama, wake up," Cassie whispered in my ear. I knew I was going to be up for good this time. I rolled over and found an empty spot where Cody had been. "Cody's takin a shower," Cassie supplied.

I looked at the alarm clock again. It was almost 7:30. "All right shall we see what smells so yummy already?" I asked. She was going to go stir crazy in here.

"Yeah, and presents," Cassie said excitedly.

"Soon, baby girl, soon," I said. I knew trying to calm her was no good. She was far to excited right now.

"I thought you would be up sooner," Christine said. "Cody was always up by 6."

"Cassie started jumping on the bed a couple hours ago," I said. "I think Cody slept through it."

Christine smiled. "Whatcha makin?" Cassie asked.

"Some cinnamon rolls for after presents," Christine said.

"Presents, mama, presents," Cassie said. "Ms. Christine said we could open presents."

"We have to wait at least till Cody gets down here," I told her. "And Daddy's supposed to call this morning."

"I miss Daddy," Cassie said. It broke my heart that she had to tell me things like that, but I was kinda glad that Randy and I weren't together the way he's been acting the last year or so.

"You'll see him in a few days," I said. "Tomorrow we're gonna see Grandma and Grandpa then the next day you'll get to see Daddy."

My phone rang, and of course it was Randy. I just wanted to be happy again.

"Allison," Randy said as soon as I answered.

"Talk to you daughter first. You can yell at me later," I interrupted before he could get started. "Cassie, Daddy wants to talk to you."

Cassie talked animatedly to Randy telling him all the things she thought she was going to get for Christmas. "Who's on the phone?" Cody mouthed.

"Randy," I mouthed back. He rolled his eyes. I was going to take in the other room as soon as she finished.

As soon as Cassie finished I went to grab the phone, but Cody got it first. He took it into the other room.

**Cody's view-**

I knew it was a bad idea to take Ali's phone, but since everyone thought we were dating I figured we could keep the morning light. She could deal with him later. She shouldn't have to put on a happy face Christmas morning.

"Randy, whatever you're going to yell at Ali about you can yell later," I said.

"This is my business Rhodes. This ism y family not yours," Randy said.

"If you love your daughter the way you claim to then you'll let her have a happy morning with her mother," I said. "You can discuss whatever with Ali later."

"She doesn't really like you. You're just paying her a little attention. She'll drop you soon," Randy said.

"Don't worry Ali will call you later," I said. I had a feeling before this was about Ali and I, but now I was sure.

"She better," Randy mumbled before hanging up.

I went back to the kitchen and gave Ali her phone back. "Randy wants you to call him later," I said.

"Thanks Cody," she said. She looked at her phone.

**Ali's view-**

I saw a text from Stephanie. _Dad wants you to bring Cody for x-mas._

_Really. No way._

_Dad said 2. So do shane and paul. I don't think they'll take no_

_Thnx for the heads up._

"Mama, Ms. Christine and Cody said we could open presents now," Cassie said.

"All right, baby girl," I said.

I watched Cassie open her presents enthusiastically. She was so excited with every new gift. Us adults were a little less enthusiastic, but excited none the less.

The morning when well. We ate breakfast and Cassie began happily playing with her toys.

"Your presence has been requested at the McMahon/Levesque Christmas party," I told Cody.

"Something tells me this is an invitation that cannot be refused," Cody said.

"According to Steph, probably not. But I'll talk to you more about it later," I told him. I knew there was a big secret I had to tell him before he made a decision.

I watched Cassie play and helped Christine with the dinner she was preparing for the day.

Dinner was quite the affair. It was small, but merry. As nervous as I was about this, now I knew I shouldn't have been. His family was pretty cool.

"Okay, so before you decide about Christmas there's something you need to know," I said. "If I tell you it has to stay between you and I. My family and I don't want this common knowledge."

"Okay," Cody said.

"Paul and I are half siblings. All though both our parents had multiple affairs, and in general didn't really like each other much, they stayed together for a while. They finally divorced when I was almost 12."

"When I was 16 I learned I was the result of on of my mom's affairs. While Paul Levesque, Sr., is legally my father, Vince is biologically my father. We've been trying to keep it a family thing. You're the only person outside the family except a few attorneys that know," I said. I felt like he had to know before deciding if he wanted to come with me.

"Are you sure Vince isn't going to kill me?" Cody asked.

"Yes, you make him money. He'll push you until you think you're gonna break, but physically you'll be fine," I said. "Are you sure you want to come? If you don't I'll make something up that doesn't make you look to bad."

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm going to h have to let them get used to me sometime," he said. "Now that I got you to say we're dating I'm not going to let you get away that easily."

I had to smile. He was taking this how he thought he would. I figured that he was hoping to convince me about a relationship. "All night you've been warned Shane and Vince will only screw with your head, but I'm not sure about Paul."

"Why does he like me?" Cody asked.

"Randy, you like me, you kinda act like he used to," I said naming a few.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't know if I mentioned this once yet or not so for the sake of everyone legal minded: I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned. Vince unfortunately won't answer my calls. I did create Ali, Cassie, and any other unknown characters that may pop up (at least one more will).

Fall Into Me

Chapter 10

December 26, 2009

We were riding it the car Vince had sent to sent to pick up Cody, Cassie and I. Steph or Linda was originally going to pick us up, but instead Vince cent a car. I think he kind of wanted to intimidate Cody. If you asked me he was doing a really good job.

"Cody, it's okay. Ganpa, Uncle Paul, and Uncle Shane are nice. I promise they won't be mean to you," Cassie told him. He did look kind of nervous. I think this was the first time that I've ever seen him look anything less than confident.

"Paul is the only one you have to worry about. Vince and Shane accepted him eventually; all it will take is time," I assured. I only hoped that I was right.

It's wasn't long before we were at the gates of the McMahon estate. Cody looked even more nervous if that were possible. I knew there was nothing that I could do to calm him. Now he knows how I felt when I met his parents.

When we walked in Steph and Linda, of course, welcomed Cody warmly; Marissa was indifferent; Vince, Shane, and Paul were not so happy. I glared at them. They had better behave. I really like Cody and think this could go somewhere good. I wanted them to be nice to him and let me be happy with him. I didn't want this to become a big issue in all these relationships I have.

"Ganpa, where is the presents?" Cassie demanded. "Did Santa come here, too?"

Leave it to Cassie to change the focus. She knew Vince and Linda spoiled her. She hadn't met Paul Sr., Elizabeth, or whoever their respective spouses may be. I don't want her involved in the toxic relationship I have with them.

I could tell Shane, Vince, and Paul were waiting. I knew that as soon as they had a moment they would begin trying to scare the shit out of Cody. They were going to try to scare him out of my life.

"Aunt Ali, Cassie," several small voices shouted.

"Grandpa, can we open presents now?" Aurora asked after giving Cassie a hug.

Everyone moved to the family room. Cassie immediately plopped herself in Cody's lap. She absolutely adored him all ready. She adored him before I even met him. It kind of worried me, but right now I put it to the back of my mind.

Opening presents was a rowdy affair with six kids between the ages of seven and two. It was chaos. Well organized chaos but chaos none the less. Cody looked a little overwhelmed. I didn't blame him. These guys could overwhelm anyone.

"If you guys are hungry there's rolls and doughnuts in the kitchen," Linda said. She had been more like my mother than my own since Paul started dating Stephanie almost seven years ago. "Then you can take your stuff upstairs."

I grabbed a doughnut and Cody grabbed our bags. Cody followed me to Cassie and Aurora's room and deposited her bag. Then we went down the hall to my room.

"You could stay here, but Steph and Paul are across the hall and Shane is next to them. You might be safer in the guest room," I said.

"I don't know if they find me alone I might die," Cody said.

"You're exaggerating," I said giving him a quick kiss. "If they find you in here you're really going to be in trouble." The ony person who broke the staying in the guest room while dating rule was Paul and Vince had been none to happy. I didn't want Cody to test the waters to much.

Cody considered this as I showed him the guest room a few doors down. He dropped his bag and gave me a longer kiss. I knew the next 24 hours would have few of these moments. Someone would always be lurking about.

"You have a little girl looking for you," Steph said smirking. She was interrupting our moment and she knew it. "Be lucky I wasn't Paul. The poop would've hit the fan."

"Are you sure she likes me?" Cody asked as we went to the playroom where I was sure all the toys had been taken.

"She's going to give you a chance. She wants to see me happy, and if you do that she's willing to accept you," I explained.

"Cody, Cody, play with the doll house with me and Rora, but we have to keep Murphy away," Cassie said.

Aurora whispered something in Cassie's ear, which caused Cassie to whisper back. They continued for a moment or two before Aurora handed Cody a doll. I watched him get into the girls imaginary world. After a little bit he even convinced the girls to let Murphy play with them.

That's when I saw Paul watching too. I hoped this showed him a peek of the Cody that I saw regularly. He looked slightly annoyed. I could only imagine where this was going.

"Not even I can do that," Paul grumbled.

"Maybe he isn't so horrible if he can get your spoiled princesses together," I said. I hoped he as going to take this as a good thing, but I wasn't sure that he really was.

**Paul's view-**

I absolutely did now like how natural of a fit Cody seemed in this family. Soon he was going to be bored and leave. That's just what guys like him did. I would be the one who had to pick up the pieces like always. That's how Ali's relationships worked.

I grumbled. "He better be staying in the guest room."

"God, Paul, what have you turned into my father? I all ready have one of those," Ali said giving me a nasty look and moving from the door. I couldn't tell if she was escaping or moving the conversation.

"Well is he?" I demanded following her.

"Yes, Paul, he is. I do respect the rules even if Cody and I are adults capable of making our own decisions," Ali said walking away. I knew I was in trouble anyway, so I figured I would pull Cody away from the girls and talk to him.

"Okay what's this thing with Ali? Two weeks ago she told me she was saving you from your mom now your dating," I said. I knew what Ali had to say about this, but I wanted to know what he had to say.

"We decided since we were pretending to date we might as well really try it," Cody said. "It was going to happen eventually. I like her; she likes me."

"You realize it's not just Ali's heart your playing with," I said.

"I'm not playing with Ali's heart. I liked her since the moment I saw her. I've put up with you because of it, but I'm not going to let you scare me away from her. I want to see where this is going and see if she's really the one because really think she would be."

"I don't like you, and I don't like this. You're going to play games. You won't be the one there to pick up the pieces. She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken," I said. This kid was more headstrong than I thought. Maybe he was ready to think about something serious, but I didn't want him testing the theory to much on Ali. She didn't deserve to be his guinea pig.

"Look I don't intend on breaking her heart. I'm not taking this lightly. I think she will be the one," Cody said. "I'm not going to make her choose between me and you, but I'm not going to back down. You aren't going to run me out of Ali's life before she wants me to be out.

"I have three little girls waiting for me to play with them," Cody finished.

I was going to get to him. I wasn't sure how yet, but I was going to make him leave before he shredded Ali's heart into to many pieces.


	11. Chapter 11

Fall Into Me

Chapter 11

"Steph, how am I going to get Paul to stay out of this?" I asked.

"Give him time, and don't let him get to you. Eventually he'll see you guys want to make this work," Steph said. "But knowing Paul things will get worse before they get better."

"Thanks for the confidence. I think Paul is going to kill him before we leave tomorrow," I replied.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Steph asked.

"We were talking about it for a while, but neither of us confirmed anything till I told Dad," I said. "I kinda got caught up in the moment, and he's making sure we make the most of it."

Steph smiled. "What was it like being at his house?" She asked.

"We stayed with his parents. They were awesome. Cody is absolutely wonderful. He's the best guy I've ever dated," I gushed.

Steph and I continued to gush for a little bit until Paul sulked into the room. "Steph, he got Rora, and Murphy to play together," he said. "And Cody and I chatted."

"Hopefully not in front of Cassie or she'll be pretty mad," I said.

"No we didn't. Are you sure it's good for Cassie to get so attached to him?" Paul asked.

"She was all ready attached to him. Her being attached to him is Randy's doing not mine," I said. "You're just annoyed that I like him and he hasn't given you a real reason to dislike him."

"Ali, do you have any Princess Bandaids? Cass needs one," Cody said. I looked at him. "She got scratched."

"In my suitcase in the toiletries bag there might be some," I said getting up. If I had to go with him I was going to make the most of the alone time.

"So you and Paul chatted," I said.

"Yeah, he's trying to look out for you and I assured him I wasn't playing games," Cody said. I had a feeling that he was omitting Paul's temper.

I found a band-aid. It was Dora. Cassie was going to have to deal with it.

"I'm gonna take a nap. To much flying and excitement," I said seeing my bed.

"After I deliver this can I join you?" Cody asked. "Little girls can be exhausting."

"Sure," I said finding a comfy spot on my bed. This might be the last time in a while that I get to sleep curled up with Cody.

When Cody came back he left the door open, probably as an act of good faith. I knew he wanted Paul to accept us.

The next thing I knew there were a couple little girls crawling into my huge bed. I ignored them and went back to sleep. They curled up and went to sleep too.

"Ali, wake up. You need to get ready for dinner,' Linda said softly. "And you might want to wake Cody up before someone freaks out."\

"Thanks Linda," I said. "Cody wake up." He moaned an rolled over. "Wake up before Shane and Paul find you and freak out."

I looked around to see if the girls were still in here. They weren't. They woke up and were probably causing chaos somewhere. ""Love, you might want to think about a shower and change your clothes before dinner. No jeans," I said practically pushing him out of the bed.

After he mumbled and left I got into the shower. Then I had to decide what to wear. I finally found a brown knee length skirt and blue peasant blouse to wear. I had to get Cassie changed too.

I went into Cassie and Aurora's room and Steph was all ready changing Cassie, Murphy, and Aurora. "Mama, Rora and I match," Cassie announced proudly.

"I can see sweetie," I told her. "Thanks, Steph, I needed a nap."

"I could tell. Dad said he wanted to talk to you in his office before dinner," Steph told me.

I dreaded this all ready. I knew it was going to be about Cody. I knew Vince wasn't going to accept this easily. He was worse than Paul. He never truly accepted Randy and I. I guess it was okay in the end, but it was a pain at the time.

I stood outside Vince's office for a moment collecting myself. I needed to be calm, cool and collected when I entered Vince's office.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"You and Rhodes? What's in it for him?" Vince asked.

"Is it that hard to believe he's not using me? When I invited him he asked if you were going to kill him. We are just starting this," I told him. "We've been flirting since started as Paul's PA. We've just now made it official.""Well I like him more than I liked Orton, but let him know I'm watching him. It won't be pleasant if he hurts you," Vince said. "And make sure Cassie's heart doesn't get broken."

"She'll still see him. Randy always lets him take care of her," I said. "It's not a big deal."

Vince just looked at me funny. I knew he was resisting lecturing. It hadn't helped with Paul and Stephanie. It might have actually made them more determined to make it work.

Dinner went well. Shane and Paul were civil despite the evil glares. I could tell Vince was reserving judgment. Cody was working his charm on Stephanie, Linda, and Marissa. The kids all loved him, too. Even Declan and Brandon.

That evening us adults watched a movie after the little ones went to bed. Shan and Paul were watching Cody's every move. They were worse than the proverbial hawks. Thankfully Cody was on good behavior.

"All right, Love, it looks like this is where the night ends," I said.

"Aww, are you sure?" Cody said. "I could just slip in and no one would notice."

"Cody, Vince is willing to give you a chance, that would probably blow it," I said. "Doing it his way would probably be easier."

"All right, I suppose you're right. I'll see you in the morning," Cody conceded.

I went into my room and changed into my pajamas when my phone rang. I knew from the ring tone it was my mother. I decided to humor her this time and see what she wanted. She invited me to a New Year's party in Vegas. I told I would think about it. I really wanted to say no, but I couldn't yet.

I vowed to myself that I would tell her no later. She probably wanted to show me off to her newest husband. I didn't want to subject myself to that.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm super sorry about the wait. I lost my binder with the drafts of the chapters for this story. I've found it now so I should post the next chapter soon.

Fall Into Me

Chapter 12

DECEMBER 28, 2009

Cody's view-

I was getting ready to leave the hotel with Cassie (Sophia, the nanny was off for a few days) when there was a knock on my hotel room door. I sighed and opened it.

"Mr. Rhodes, this was left for you," a hotel staff person said. She was holding an infant carrier. This didn't seem good.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I was kind of nervous and surprised.

"A young red head brought her and wanted your room number. When we couldn't give it to her she asked that we deliver this," the staff person explained.

I took the carrier and saw a note inside. It was from some random ring rat I supposed. Scanning though the note I learned the baby was three months old and her name was Jordyn. I knew I had to call Ali. Not only did I have no idea how to take care of a baby, I wanted Ali to find out from me.

"Ali, you have to come to my room. Be prepared for a surprise," I told her when I called. I didn't really get to say much else before Jordyn started crying.

"Cassie, do you want to talk to Mama for a minute before I hang up?" I asked quickly.

Cassie talked to Ali for a minute while I figured out how to get Jordyn out of her car seat.

"Mama said she'd be her in a few minutes," Cassie said. "That baby is loud." She looked at me like I should be doing something about it.

"What do you think we can do to calm her?" I asked. I felt kind of stupid asking a three year old what to do to calm a baby, but I had to do something.

"Mama sings to me when I cry. Aunt Stephie sings to Murphy," Cassie suggested. She looked a little skeptical that I would know anything about the baby.

I began to sing whatever bits and pieces of whatever songs popped into my head. It worked a little bit. Jordyn was still fussy. She didn't have a bag so I wasn't sure what to do. The very limited experience I had with small kids they'd always had a bag with instructions.

A minute later there was a knock on the door. It was Ali. I quickly explained the situation while Ali instantly took Jordyn. I could see the list forming in her head. She was the ultimate list maker.

Ali's view-

I was shocked when I saw Cody holding a baby. He was quickly explaining what happened and my maternal instincts immediately kicked in.

"Cody, do you have room in your suitcase?" I asked. He looked puzzle but answered. I added a suitcase to my mental list. I was a list person, and I knew all the stuff that Cody would need for a baby.

"Okay, I'm going to call Vince and tell him we'll miss the meeting because of a personal emergency and then we'll go to Wal-Mart or Costco to get some stuff for Jordyn. She needs some stuff," I said putting myself into motion almost instantly.

Vince was annoyed that we were going to miss his meeting, but he let it slide since it was me, being me had it's perks sometimes, packed the girls in the car, and headed to the local superstore.

A little over an hour later we were packing Cody's car with a Pack-N-Play, diapers, formula, bottles, pacifiers, clothes (only a few since I volunteered Cassie's old clothes) and all the other things a baby needs.

Cody and I walked into the building and Randy almost immediately found us together. "Want me to take Cassie to Ted and keep Jordyn for a bit while you talk to Randy?" I asked. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Please," Cody said steeling himself for the confrontation with Randy. I had a feeling the confrontation was going to be about me. I would have to guess that Randy heard the news all ready.

"Com on, Cass, let's go find Ted," I said grabbing her hand and taking Jordyn from Cody. We were barely out of normal hearing distance when Randy began to yell. The man needed to learn that yelling didn't solve anything.

"Daddy sounds angry," Cassie said.

"Don't worry about it sunshine," I said when we saw the Legacy locker room. I dropped Cassie off with Ted. He looked at the baby, but didn't ask any questions.

I went to grab some food and saw Steph. "I take it this was Cody's emergency?"

"This is Jordyn; DNA test to follow," I said quietly.

"How'd you get stuck with her?" Steph asked all ready taking her out of her carrier.

"Randy saw us coming in with Cassie and looked and sounded like he was going to freak out," I said.

Steph and I chatted for a bit when Paul came by. Steph hissed something that sounded remarkably like not now in his ear. He looked frustrated. By this point I was feeding Jordyn. She was a sweetheart.

Paul glared fore a few minutes, but didn't say a word. Paul was still sitting, or more like watching over, Steph and I when Cody came back. I didn't even want to ask about what was happening with Randy. I was sure that Randy was angry with him. I know Randy is freaking out about Cassie spending "his" time with me.

"Thanks, babe," Cody said giving me a quick kiss. I saw Paul roll his eyes. He was on the verge of irritating me terribly.

"No problem. I can keep her a little longer if you want to find your script and stuff," I said.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked.

"It's not a problem. Paul gave me the night off sort of. He only has show stuff to do today," I said. Cody didn't hang around very long.

"What do you see in him?" Paul asked.

"Paul, don't start. I really like Cody so deal with it," I told him. I wasn't going there today.

Steph made excuses and left. Paul sulked shortly behind her leaving me with my own thoughts.

"What do you say, Jordyn? Are you ready for Daddy to come back?" I asked her cooing and smiling at her.

"You just hooked up with him and you all ready have a baby," John joked surprising me a little.

"It's a long story," I said. "And does everyone know about me and Cody?"

"Pretty much, but it was worth the look on Randy's face when he found out. It was pardon the pun priceless," John said. "Since I saw Randy all pissy earlier I'm assuming he saw you and Cody together."

"Yeah, Cody and I came in with Cassie and Jordyn here. Randy looked thoroughly pissed. He's probably pissed that I'm avoiding him too," I said. "How's Kristy?"

John and I continued to talk and catch up about the holidays. John and I were still talking when Cassie interrupted. "Uncle John, I hungry."

"Baby girl shouldn't you stay with Cody and Ted?" John asked.

"I is hungry. They is coming, but I's faster," Cassie explained. "Oh, hi mama."

"All right how about I call Cody and see where they are," I said. I saw him before the first ring.

"I got two little girls looking for you," I said. "You seem to have a hard time keeping track of the mobile one."

"I knew she would find you or John," Cody said coming over and hanging up.

"Cody, hungry. Let's get food," Cassie said practically dragging him to the food. He really had no choice but to follow. I know how she is when she gets like that.

"So this must be Jordyn," Ted said. He looked like he wanted to hold her.

"Had this place been over run by Legacy?" John asked. "It's a good thing that you guys aren't too horrible."

I handed Ted Jordyn and silently instructed him how to hold her. I was unsure what to say to him since I had rarely talked to him. "You know I don't bite or anything," he said.

"But Cass seems to slip away from you a lot," I joked with a smile. I trusted Cody so in turn I trusted Ted.

"I always know where she's gonna turn up," Ted said with a smile.

"Dude, stop mackin on my girl," Cody joked coming back with food. John, Ted and I burst out laughing. I don't think any of us had heard anyone say that since high school.

"Are you a big teddy bear like Cody?" I asked when we stopped laughing.

"Depends who you ask. Kristen would say yes," Ted said before we all began eating and talking some more. It was nice to not have to worry about Randy and stuff.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews they make me excited. There is no excuse in my delay of posting except the fact that I was lazy. I have a feeling things may get crazier still, but I'll keep you posted.

Fall Into Me

Chapter 13

January 18, 2010

**Cody's view-**

I had the envelope in my hand. I'd had it for days, but I was nervous. I hadn't been able to open it myself. I guess I'm kind of a coward. I had gotten so attached to Jordyn. She was all ready mine in my head. Ali and Cassie have grown very attached to Jordyn too. I wasn't sure if I could handle her not being my child. I would never be considered as a foster parent.

"Are you gonna look yet?" Ali asked. "We need to find out of we need to steal Sophia." I could tell she was very anxious about this too despite her attempt at a little bit of humor.

My mom had been a savior watching Jordyn while I was working, but I hated being away from her so long. I brought her as much as I could, but it wasn't as much as I wanted.

I took a deep breath and opened the envelope. It was like the longest moment of my life. I scanned the papers inside. "It looks like more commuting between Marietta and St. Louis," I said. "Jordyn's mine. All I have do is present this to the court and declare Rachel abandoned her."

I could tell that Ali was excited. We had been splitting our time between Marietta and St. Louis. I was going to start looking for a place around St. Louis now. I have like 90 days or something I have to stay in Georgia, but after that it's all free and clear. As long as Rachel doesn't come back then I'll have full custody of her. My place was small for Jordyn and I, and tiny with Ali and Cassie, but it could make due for a few more months.

**Ali's view-**

I could tell Cody was excited. I knew he all ready loved Jordyn. That little girl was going to be the apple of her daddy's eye. She was going to have him wrapped around her little finger in no time. I had a feeling she would know that long before he wanted her to also. He was going to have his hands full when she got older.

I wished Randy and Cassie had a better relationship. She's told me multiple times that she wishes her daddy would spend more time doing things with her. I just hadn't figured out a way to tell him about it without putting Randy on the defensive to the point that he won't listen to me. I seem to be able to do that to him fairly easily.

"So it looks like I'm moving to St. Louis soon," Cody said. I could see the hesitation and excitement in his voice. I was happy that he was a little nervous despite his excitement because I kind of was too. I like him and want this relationship to continue to progress.

"Only if you want to. You could find a bigger place in Marietta," I said. I didn't want him to feel obligated. I wanted him close, but if our relationship was going to progress we both had to be comfortable.

"Babe, where you are is where I want to be. I know you would meet me half way if you could," Cody said. "Will you help me find a place?"

I agreed knowing what kind of house he had as long as it was big and child safe. He had no eye for design or anything. "Any special requests?" I asked so I could start looking when I got home.

"Big yard and good for all of us at some point," Cody said. "The rest is gravy."

"Mama, Mama, look who I found," Cassie said dragging someone behind her.

"Oh my gosh," I said seeing Adam (Edge) behind her. I jumped up and gave her a huge hug. I missed him so much.

"So what's up with you and Rhodes?" Adam asked "forgetting" Cody was sitting right there playing with Jordyn. He was as always taking it stride.

"We're dating and stuff seeing how it will work," I said. "What are you doing here?" I didn't know he was going to be here, and I wanted distract the conversation from Cody and I.

"Vince has me coming back at the Rumble so I've got a meeting with him," Adam said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Miss Cassie where are you supposed to be?" I asked turning my attention to my daughter. She was wandering off way to much and it wasn't safe. It was also difficult to deal with. Randy thought it was always my fault when he's the one not paying attention to her.

"With Sam," Cassie said. 'She was talking on the phone and I saw Uncle Adam go by. I brought him here. I thought you would like it."

"Cassidy, you have to stop wandering. It is not safe for you to wander around with telling anyone. I'm sure that Sam is worried about you," I told her firmly. "Lets go find Sam."

"What are you doing with her?" Sam demanded when I brought Cassie back. "Trying to steal her again."

"I was returning her. She wandered away while you were on the phone," I said after taking a couple deep breaths. If I wanted Cassie to respect Sam then I had to lead by example. I had to be at least civil to Sam.

"How come when she wanders she always finds you?" Randy asked irritably.

"That's something that you'll have to ask her.," I said. "And please keep a better eye on her. Sunshine you be good for daddy and Sam."

I turned and walked away. I could not let them get to me. I had to take my leave before I said or did something that I would regret. I felt like crying though. I felt like Randy thought everything was my fault, and I wasn't sure how to stop it.

I went back to catering. Adam was still waiting. "I take it that wasn't pleasant."

"Same let her wander off, but it was my fault that she found me. Did he honestly want her to find someone else? He should be happy she was safe," I said.

"Randy will be Randy. You have to make the best of it," Adam advised. "Sorry no better advice."

"Babe, I'm running late will you watch Jordyn for a bit?" Cody asked giving me a quick kiss.

"As long as you check on Cassie. Randy was pissed at me that she wandered off. Sam's here and there's bound to be fireworks," I said. I hated the way Sam treated my daughter, but I can't do a damn thing about it.

Cody rolled his eyes. He didn't like Sam very much either. He was probably thinking pretty much the same things I was. "All right catch you later."

Adam had lots of questions in his eyes.

"We really like each other. He makes me happy; I make him happy," I said. I wasn't going to tell him any more.

**Cody's view-**

I heard yelling before I even entered the locker room. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Stupid, little brat why do you always wander off?" I heard Sam practically scream as I opened the door. I didn't like this.

"I want to play. You is on da phone all da time and Daddy is busy," Cassie said practically in tears, "and stupid is a bad word."

Cassidy and Sam hadn't seen me yet, and I wanted to see what was going on. I knew that Ali didn't like the way Sam treated Cassie, but I didn't think the woman was quite like this.

"I don't care you're a stupid child. You don't do what anyone asks," Sam said.

"Well you're stupid, too. You're mean and I hate you," Cassie screamed as Randy came in the door. I was curious to see what he was going to do.

"Cassidy Nicole," Randy started. I guess he didn't see me either. "You absolutely do not talk to people like that."

"Daddy, Sam was mean too," Cassie said on the verge of tears. I could tell both were about to lose it.

"I don't care you still don't talk to people like that," Randy said.

"She called me stupid too. I told her I wanted to play and she called me stupid," Cassie stuttered out trying to explain.

"She wanted off again," Sam said. Now I thought she was acting like a child.

Randy looked like he was going to blow up and Cassie was in tears. I decided I couldn't wait any longer to make my presence known. "Cassidy did wander, and Sam did say Cassidy was and I quote a 'stupid, little brat'," I said.

"I absolutely did not," Sam said.

"Randy you can believe what you want, but I'm going to take Cassie for a bit while you calm down and figure it out," I said

I took Cassie to Maryse. We had come up together and she was pretty awesome. I trusted her completely.

"Can you watch her for a little while," I asked handing her the still upset little girl.

"Sure, Maryse agreed. "Cassie, you want to play dress up for a little bit." I saw the little girl's face light up a little.

"Keep an eye on her she tends to wander," I warned.

I called Ali and briefly let her know what was going on. She seemed thoroughly annoyed. Ali was okay with Cassie being with one of my friends (I didn't tell her which one). I had a feeling she wanted to talk to Randy.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay so I found my original version of the story finally. Yay, so there are going to be a couple things reposted and revised. I know it's going to reek of awesomeness.

Fall Into Me

Chapter 14

I knew I had to talk to Randy. I wasn't ready to get into today's incident with Sam, it was still to fresh, but there were some other things we needed to talk about. I needed to try to tell him again that Cassie needed him to spend more time with her. Obviously she wasn't communicating well with him so I had to try. I don't think it is a talking problem; it's a Randy listening problem.

I took a deep breath to collect myself before knocking on the door. I had to do my best to communicate this effectively.

"What do you want now?" Same asked rudely. I bit back the harsh comment on the tip of my tongue. Fighting with her at this point wasn't going to help anything.

"I need to talk to Randy," I said calmly, "about Cassie."

"Fine," Sam said rolling her eyes and stepping aside.

"Look, Sam, he chose you. "Why do you dislike me so much?" I asked.

"He only chose you because you made him choose. If you hadn't he'd still be with you, maybe seeing me on the side, maybe not. He still strays and I don't know how much longer I can deal with this."

"Sam, you need to talk to Randy bout this, and I'm not a threat to your relationship. I've got all I want in Cody," I assured her.

"I guess your right. This isn't going to go away," she said.

Randy came and looked at us uncertain. "What do you want?" he finally asked.

"Cassie wants you to spend more time with her. Actually with her," I said. "She needs you to show her you love her not just to tell her."

"I do things with Cassie she just has trouble when I am working," Randy insisted.

"When was the last ime you played with her? If you just played with her a little bit she wouldn't wander so much," I suggested hoping he wouldn't take the criticism to horribly.

"I always play with her and take her places," Randy said.

"She needs you, Randy, to be attentive and treat her good. You're relationship with her is the most important in her entire life. You teach her how men are supposed to treat her," I said being as nonjudgmental as possible. "I want you, and she needs you, to be the best father possible."

"Yeah, well, I think you really want me to give up so you and Rhodes can be a happy family," Randy said. I could hear the defensive edge in his voice. This was not going well. "It's not going to happen."

"Randy, this has nothing to do with Cody and I. I have been trying to tell you these things for a long time," I said trying to get the conversation back on track.

"You want a happy family with Cody," Randy insisted.

"I want cassie to be happy despite what you think of Cody and my relationship," I said firmly. "Her happiness is what I care about."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own daughter when she's with me," Randy said firmly.

"Fine, Randy, have things your way just don't come running to me to save your relationship with your daughter," I said. I knew he wasn't going to listen to me.

"Where did Cody take her?" Randy demanded.

"I have no idea. He didn't tell me," I said. "I just know since your standing here it wasn't anyone in my inner circle. You both need some time to cool off."

I wanted to address the issue earlier, but now wasn't the time. I would take care of it privately with Sam later. It seemed like now we might be able to communicate a little bit better since I knew where all her frusteration was coming from.

"You can't keep her from me," Randy said.

"I'm not. I don't know where she is. Cody didn't tell me for that reason," I told him. I had to leave now before said or did something that made me look selfish or petty. I knew Cody had taken her to one of his friends so I was okay with it.

When I got back to catering to meet Adam I found Cody and Ted there with Jordyn. Ted was holding her and saying something. Cody was rolling his eyes

"Where'd Adam go?" I asked.

"Meeting with Vince. You know how Vince is when people are late," Ted said.

"Tell Vince you're doing a favor for Ali and he's not so pissed," Cody revealed. It was a secret most of my friends knew though they were unsure of why. I'm sure the theories were rather interesting.

"So, Baby J, what are we gonna do during Daddy's match?" Ted asked the baby who only looked at him strange.

"That's right baby girl you want your Ali not goofy Uncle Ted," I said when she smiled at me. She loves me.

"Um… actually I'm taking her to Maryse. She's been wanting to hang out with her," Cody said. "Ted you can call Kristen and do whatever you want. Ali you can hang out with Adam or Jay or whoever."

I love him. He's absolutely awesome. I went to find my friends. I hadn't spent a lot of time with them the last few weeks. I had been pretty busy.


	15. Chapter 15

Fall Into Me

Chapter 15

**March 28, 2010**

**Ali's view-**

I was kind of nervous about tonight. I knew that both Randy and Cody are professionals, but I had just seen to many things happen. Many of the things I had seen were accidents. I'd seen more than my share of, torn muscles and ligaments, concussions, broken necks, and even Owen Hart's death live. I knew better than anyone else that anything could happen. Anything was what scared me. The WWE was unpredictable.

Not only did I have Cody and Randy to worry about. Paul had a big match tonight too. I knew that he was supposed to get "hurt". Hopefully he didn't really get hurt. He wanted lots of time off to decide if he was done or not. I know that he was torn between wanting to wrestle and wanting to be at home with the girls. Stephanie was again expecting. His life was kind of crazy without his career, let alone with it.

"What are you thinking about?" Cody asked.

"Just a little anxious about tonight. Big nights always make me a little anxious. Especially when people I love are involved," I told him. I didn't want to be to specific and make him nervous. He needs to be thinking clearly.

"Randy and I are both professionals. As much as he dislikes me right now he won't risk his career," Cody reassured me. "Vince likes me."

"He likes you right now. That could change any time," I reminded. "I'm gonna go hang out a catering for a little bit." It was a rare moment when we weren't toting kids around with us. It was Cassie's week with Randy and Jordyn was with Cody's parents. He had a custody hearing later this week and didn't want to take Jordyn to far out of town until the custody matter with Rachel was settled for good. I was kind of nervous about that too.

"All right. Steer clear of Kelly she's spewing her crap again," Cody warned. I wasn't impressed. Kelly didn't scare me or threaten me. I knew that my brother had caused her recent change of attitude. I also knew that he was what was up with Evan's change of attitude toward me which was irritating Cody to no end. Paul wanted us apart.

It didn't take long for trouble to find me. Not that it often does. I was hanging out at a table of my friends completely minding my own business when Kelly came up to me. I tried to ignore her, but she purposely sought me out. She was going to find out I wasn't a pushover like she thought. I was going to stand up for what was mine if she started crap. I had a feeling she was going to start crap. She was just like that. She liked drama.

"So if it isn't the resident whore. What is Cody yesterday's news now?" Kelly began. "I'm sure that someone here will tell him how you are. I mean it must have been had to keep it secret this long." I took a few deep breaths before saying anything.

"Kelly you're just jealous. You want him, but he doesn't want you. Now you're gonna throw your little hissy, but guess what I don't care," I told her dismissing her.

"No, you just want someone to love on. Cody's only using you anyway," Kelly said just as dismissively. She wasn't going there with me right now. This was pushing the envelope to far. She wasn't going to get away with this. Messing with me was one thing, but involve my kids in this and all hell was gong to break loose. I had a feeling that was where this was going.

"Well you'd know all about being used wouldn't ya darlin'. I heard that Randy's using you for some pleasure on the side. He's married with a baby and he has a baby mama, probably not the smartest move. Oh and there's all the other men. They use you for a fling or two also, but there isn't anything they like about you outside the bedroom."

"He wants someone to take care of his baby. You know I could do just as good a job of taking care of that little girl as you. She's so cute isn't she?" Kelly asked. She was absolutely not getting away with this. Even though not biologically, Jordyn was my little girl just as much as Cassidy was.

Maryse was trying to hold me in my seat. I knew whatever I did I wasn't going to get into trouble. Okay well in major trouble anyway. They just didn't know that. "You keep Jordyn out of this. You want Cody, but guess what he doesn't want a hoe bag like you. He wants a real woman," I said breaking free of Maryse. I could see everyone trying to hide it but secretly glancing. They wanted to see Kelly get taken down a notch or two. None of them really liked her.

"Oh, but you see he just hasn't seen a really woman yet. Every time I see him he gets a little closer to choosing me over you," Kelly said.

"That's interesting since it was me in his apartment last weekend not you. It's interesting that it's me he wakes up to not you. I think that might tell you something right there. He and I are happy together and a pathetic skank like you isn't going to ruin it," I told her. "Neither of us are going to give you that power in our relationship."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that," Kelly replied.

"Look, blondie, listen to me. Leave Cody the hell alone or you won't know what hit you. I see you near my man again and you can't even imagine the kind of hell I can make you're life," I said.

"You're nothing without you're brother and after tonight he's gonna be gone," Kelly said. "I want to hear you spewing this crap after he's gone."

"Try me, sweetheart; just try me," I said. "I don't need my brother to put a slut like you in their place. If you hadn't fucked half the locker room then you wouldn't have a job anyway."

**Cody's view-**

I walked into the catering area and saw a group of people. I had a feeling I knew what was going on. Kelly had said something to piss Ali off and Kelly was going to find out quickly that Ali wasn't all sugar and spice. She had a mean streak in her that once brought out was nothing to mess with. Look at her family. They were all like that.

I saw Ted and Maryse among some of mine and Ali's other friends and knew that my line of thinking was right. I just hoped that this didn't get physical. I knew that Ali could hold her own in a fight, but Kelly wasn't exactly someone to pick a fight with.

I heard a few more heated words when I saw Kelly shove Ali. The next thing I knew Ali was on top of Kelly punching the hell out of her. This was going to be interesting. Vince was going to have to do something, but I knew it was going to be a slap on the wrist. Kelly was going to get it worse. Ted being closer intervened before I could earning him a couple elbows. I was surprised he didn't smack her himself.

"Babe, calm down," I said taking her from Ted before she did something she regretted. She was kind of easily wound up.

"I am going to kill her. I want to kill her. She doesn't deserve to be here," she told me.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down some," I said. I know it wasn't going to help much. She was going to get Kelly whether it be now or later. It could very well be later.

"Did I hit Ted?" she eventually asked. I honestly didn't want to tell her.

"You elbowed him a couple times. He's fine though," I told her. "Vince is going to be upset with you."

"Won't be the first time. I can handle it," she said confidently. I knew that she had Vince wrapped around her finger. It was amazing so few others had caught on. She is such a daddy's girl. Vince adored his little girls more than anything.

"That doesn't surprise me," I said knowing that Jordyn and Cassie would be that way before to long with me. I all ready have to deal with this.

I sat there and helped her calm down without much more conversation. I knew that there was something weighing on her mind. She would tell me in a few minutes when the time was right. I could only imagine what she was thinking.

"What if you and Rachel have to share custody? Where does that leave our relationship if neither of us can move any closer to the other?" she finally asked. That was what was putting her so on edge. I was sure that it was more than mine and Paul's matches tonight.

"My lawyer said that Rachel didn't have much of a chance of getting more than visitation at first, but we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it," I said. "I'm sure there will be something we can figure out." I knew how she was feeling. I was having some of the same anxiety. I only hoped that tonight went well.


	16. Chapter 16

Fall Into Me

Chapter 16

**April 1, 2010**

**Cody's view-**

I was getting ready and couldn't help but to be a little nervous. My lawyer assured me that Rachel didn't really have much to stand on, but I knew that most judges would prefer the mother at least be part of her child's life. I just was worried that I would have to stay here longer. I loved Marietta, but I wanted to be closer to Ali. I know she would move closer if she could. This two houses two cities thing was really getting pretty old. It was also taxing on the kids.

I could tell that Ali was a little nervous about this too. I could kind of understand. She was the one with something to loose so to speak. I was always going to be part of Jordyn's life, but she didn't have the luxury of being reassured of that. I kind of felt the same way about Cassie. She also knew that if it came down to it she couldn't ask me to choose her over Jordyn, just like I couldn't make her choose me over Cassie.

"Are you sure that your lawyer is right?" Ali asked. "Cuz custody battles can be really difficult and messy."

"Ali, we have been taking care of Jordyn for like three months. There is no way that Rachel is going to get sole custody like she wants. My lawyer said I would likely keep primary physical custody; he couldn't be sure about legal custody," I reassured her. "We will just have to wait and see what happens today."

Ali sighed and kept getting ready. I was so thankful that she was here with me. I wasn't sure that I would do without her support. I knew that there were a lot of people who wouldn't be as understanding and supportive as she was. I was trying to figure out how to make this work in the worst case scenario of Rachel and I sharing custody of Jordyn. I wasn't sure how it was going to keep working. For the first time ever I was worried about having to break the only promise I've made to Ali our whole relationship. I had been very careful not to make to many promises. I was also afraid of losing my heart. I had already given it to her and couldn't get it back even if she offered it.

After nervously sitting at the courthouse for what seemed like forever it was our turn. We were sitting there quietly when I noticed Ali glance at her phone and stiffen some. I hated that I couldn't ask what was going on. Thankfully we were almost at the end of the day so we didn't have to wait to long to see what the matter was.

**Ali's view-**

I wasn't that concerned when I felt my phone vibrate. I got phone calls all the time even when I said that I wouldn't be available. I was concerned when I saw Sam's number on the caller ID. She only called in an extreme emergency. The last time she called me Cassie was in the hospital with pneumonia and Randy couldn't call me himself.

As soon as we were in the lobby I checked the message. It wasn't good. Sam basically said that he was leaving Randy because she was sick of him cheating on her, and that he took it really badly (she said he'd been having anger problems again). She was scared for Cassie, and she took her to Randy's parents house. I knew that I had to leave tonight. I had to figure out how to make this somewhat normal for Cassie. He was causing her world to implode once again.

I was so frustrated that Randy was yet again putting his wants in front of his family's needs. Sam and I had been working on getting along so that hopefully it would help Cassie respect her a little more and give her less problems. I also understood her more and knew that although she needed some outlet she really didn't despise my daughter.

When Cody asked I briefly filled him in on what was going on. He looked sad but didn't say anything when I said that I needed to go back to St. Louis. I was relieved. I knew that if he asked I would have to choose Cassie over him, just like he would do if the roles were reversed.

It was a pretty quiet ride home. I know that he was trying to figure out what to say without making me feel pressured to stay. I wasn't sure there was anything that he could say right now. I made arrangements to grab the next flight to St. Louis and quickly repacked the few things that I carried between St. Louis and Marietta.

"I'll come see you this weekend," Cody said when we got to the airport.

"I would like that," I said. I was kind of grateful that he offered. I didn't like the idea of going that long without seeing him. We were pretty much always together and I liked it that way. I also didn't really want to leave Jordyn to long. I loved her and I know that she loves me.

The plane ride I had a little to much time to think. I wasn't sure how much longer I could deal with living in two cities. It was so hard on us and I couldn't imagine what the girls were thinking. For the first time ever I was a little scared that this just couldn't work. I had so much into this relationship and it was actually going so well that I it was hard to accept that honestly this could be the end.

I arrived in St. Louis an went right to the Orton house. I wanted to check on Cassie if by chance she was still awake and talk to Bob and Elaine. They might have some better insight on what is happening with Randy.

"Hey, is Cass sleeping?" I asked when Elaine opened the door for me.

"Yeah, she just feel asleep," Elaine said.

"What's going on with Randy?" I asked. I hoped that hey would have some good insight. I know they always want to see the best in him. Not that I could blame them since he was their child.

"I haven't really talked to Randy, but Sam said that he got very angry that Sam said she was leaving. She brought Cass here to make sure that she stayed safe," Elaine said. I knew that she still thought that Randy and I should be together. She thinks that since we have a child we should make things work.

"Is Cassie okay?" I asked. I knew that she would be sleeping. I hadn't gotten as early of a flight as I had hoped.

"She seems to be fine," Elaine said. "She hasn't really talked to much about what happened. You know Randy had lots more self control when he was with you."

I had to ignore her. There was no way that she was going to change her mind. She's been telling me things like that for the last three years. Nothing was going to change the fact that Randy and I were meant to be together in her eyes. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. I want to talk to Cassie and Randy," I said before leaving. I was happy that I had made it through that.


	17. Chapter 17

Fall Into Me

Chapter 16

**APRIL 2, 2010**

**Cody's view-**

I walked into Ali's house and the first thing I noticed was the silence. Even when Randy had Cassie Ali's house was rarely quiet. She hated quiet. I sat Jordyn's carrier down and she began to fuss. I rocked her a bit while I called to see if Ali's home and look for a note on the table. Neither wielded results.

So I called Ali's phone. It rang a few times before a familiar but unexpected voice answered.

"Cody," a very excited Cassie nearly shouted.

"Hey, Sweets, can I talk to your mama?" I asked. I was curious to see why she was answering.

"Promise to talk to me after," Cassie asked, well demanded.

"Of course," I promised. Our conversations when she answered Ali's phone always pretty much went like that.

"Hi, baby," Ali said when Cassie gave her the phone.

"Hey babe, where are you?" I asked.

"Bob and Elaine invited me over for dinner. I didn't think you would be here so soon," Ali said. I heard Cassie scream and frantically ask something before whispering in Ali's ear. "Apparently, Cassie's inviting you to dinner too. It's up to you, but Randy is gonna be here shortly."

I groaned, but agreed to go. If Randy really was going to be single soon I was going to let him know I wasn't going to let Ali go without a fight.

I knew the way to Bob and Elaine's house. My parents were good friends with them, and Randy and I had known each other since we were kids. It wasn't the first time I would be there, and probably not the last either. I sort of wondered what I was getting myself into. This would turn out badly. It probably would.

Ali let me in and gave me a big hug and quick kiss. Jordyn smiled as she saw Ali like she always does. Cassie came barreling at me and almost knocked me down. "I missed you," she said when I picked her up. Randy glared.

"I missed you too, Sweets. Did you have fun with Daddy this week?" I asked. I wasn't going to abandon my usual routine just because Randy was right here.

"Sam and Ava, our new nanny, took us to the zoo," Cassie reported excitedly, "and the museum."

Cassie continued to talk as I saw Ali take Jordyn out of her carrier, check her diaper and grab a few toys out of her diaper bag. It was her routine when we were apart much of the day or overnight.

"Yo, Cody, I didn't think we'd see you around much anymore since you were seeing Ali," Nathan, Randy's younger brother, said.

"I 'vited him," Cassie announced proudly, "'cause I love him."

Randy stomped from the house a moment later. Cassie's eyes welled up. "I made Daddy mad. That isn't a good thing."

**Ali's view-**

I watched to see how Cody would handle this. I was going to at least let him try. We were in this thing together whether Randy liked it or not.

"Sweets, you didn't make Daddy angry," Cody said. "He is just sad that he has to share someone as special as you are. He loves you so much it make it hard for him to want to share you with anyone else."

I smiled. He handled that beautifully. I only hoped that I could handle Jordyn's questioning so beautifully when the time came, and I was sure that the time would come.

"Just like I don't like to share Pink Bear with Rora and Murphy?" Cassie asked.

"Exactly like that," Cody said. "You know what? If you went out and told Daddy that you loved him and gave him big hugs I bet it would make him feel better."

"Wow she really does change people," Nathan smirked.

"Sorry, Nate, you've got no chance," I said. We'd been playing this game for a long time.

"You said you'd think about it when I turned 21," Nathan protested.

"You turned 21 too late, sorry. Maybe next time," I teased.

Cody only smiled at the comradery between Nathan and me. We'd been close since Randy was in Evolution. Nate has been my best friend since Randy and I met. We are literally two peas in a pod.

A few minutes later Randy and Cassie came back in. Cassie was all smiles so whatever Randy had talked to her about outside had eased her mind some. Randy threw Cody a dirty look, and then behaved exactly as his parents expected him to.

Dinner went marvelously. Cassidy and Nathan did what they could to lighten the mood. For the most part they did a great job; it was after dinner that I was worried about.

"Randy, can Cody take Cassidy to my house for a little bit so we can talk? I can either drop her off when we finish or you can pick her up," I asked. I didn't want to hash this out in front of her. She saw enough of us arguing so far in her life.

"Fine," Randy agreed. I was shocked. Randy rarely agrees to anything like this so easily. Maybe he was really learning from his mistakes.

I helped Cody get the girls in is rental, gave him a kiss, and waved before I went back inside. I prepared for a war of wills. I knew that was what I was facing.

"Randy, Sam told me she was worried about your anger again," I said. "What's going on with you guys lately?" I knew I had to tread cautiously. One misstep at this point would bring the house of cards that we were in come tumbling down.

"Sam knew I had trouble being faithful. She was always demanding something I couldn't give her. She said the things that she did to make sure that we never get back together and make my life a living hell. She wants me to lose both girls, and I won't let that happen."

I wanted to believe that he was sincere, but I was unsure. He could tell you the things that you wanted to hear with a straight face. I had to make a decision.

"It's not just Sam. Cassie said it was bad making you angry just a little while ago," I said cautiously. Bringing up something so fresh into this could set us both off. Cody was going to be a sore spot with us for a while.

"Cassie's probably been hearing you guys say that, and I know Sam's told her," Randy said.

"Actually Cody says nice things about you to about Cass, and I am extremely good at making sure she doesn't hear me vent about you," I said. "When you stormed out Cody said you weren't mad you just loved her too much to share. He wants her to be happy just like we do. He loves her selflessly." I had no doubt about the words that I was saying. Cody loved her the same way that I loved Jordyn.

"Can we agree to disagree about Cody for right now?" Randy asked. "I understand that you don't want Cassie hurt, but my moods are more stable now. I don't still have issues with my anger. Yes I still attend anger management as needed, but Cassie is perfectly safe with me."

"Can you promise me?" I demanded.


End file.
